Something That We're Not
by Enlightening Tale Brethren
Summary: Rose and Christian have always loathed each other. But they both have one thing in common: They want someone they can't seem to have. Rated M for language and smut. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

I wandered aimlessly through the empty hallways. Everyone else as at dinner, so I was free to be alone with my thoughts and feelings... And believe me, there were a lot of them. Everything was sort of jumbled like a rollercoaster and it had been bringing me down all week. I decided I'd had enough of walking down the hall and decided to go eat in the chapel.

One might be wondering why I was alone right now, since I was usually attached to Lissa's side. Lately Lissa had been M.I.A. and acting really strange. She seemed more distant than usual, and she was always blowing me off. She'd traded lunch today with me in favor of partying with her new moroi friends, the royals. I suppose I could've tagged along, but I felt more like the third-wheel.

The air outside was fairly warm despite the fact it was February. I glanced up at the stars and smiled. No matter what, I doubted I'd ever get tired of the view that the plains of Montana provided. The chapel was warmer and dimly lit with candles. I didn't really dig the whole "God" thing, so I figured this was the last place anyone would look for me.

If anyone had even noticed my absence, which was not likely. The only person here was Dimitri. Dimitri is my super hot mentor who had made it blatantly obvious that he viewed me as a child and had no romantic feelings towards me whatsoever. Or so he said, but I wasn't entirely convinced.

Sure, he was a few years older than me, and he was supposed to guard Lissa too, but what did I care? I shouldn't like him, since gaining feelings for another guardian, especially one who will be helping guard your best friend is not wise. But I guess common sense and I just don't seem to mix.

I snuck past him and went to eat in the attic. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or have to fake a smile, so hopefully this secluded attic would do the trick. It was very dusty, and there was a lot of junk crammed into the corners. Damn, this place sure was filthy. I sat on a barrel and began picking at the sandwich I had swiped from the kitchen earlier. It was sort of soggy now, but it was better than sitting alone in the cafeteria.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Christian Ozera. Out of all the people here, he had to be my least favorite. Now, I'm not saying I hated him... But if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it. His parents had willingly become strigoi, something that most dhampmirs and morois despised. Of course, I didn't judge Christian on that factor alone, since it wasn't his decision. No, I disliked him because he was rude, reckless, cocky, arrogant, and a huge pain in my ass. Judging by the glare he shot me, he felt the same way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, arms folded, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, you know, having tea with a strigoi. What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, sarcasm oozing in my voice.

"It looks like you're invading my personal hideout."

"Oh, well, gee, I don't see your fucking name written on it." I point out, anger pulsing through my veins.

I wanted so badly to hit him, or the wall, or really anything would suffice.

"One sec." he says, smirking. His finger suddenly lights up in a flame, and he very carefully burns Christian into the wooden wall. "There, now my name is on it."

I return his smirk, whip out a knife, and just as quickly carve Rose into the wall. "Now my name is on it too."

"Don't you have somewhere better to be? Or something better to do than sit in my attic?" He grumbles, blue eyes fixated on me, his annoyance clear.

"First off, it isn't yours. It's public domain, and second, maybe I just didn't want to deal with people right now. So how about you fuck off, cry me a river, build a bridge, and go fuck yourself?"

"At least I don't hang around royal, stuck up snobs and stare at Dimitri like a bitch in heat."

"Excuse me? Dimitri is my guardian, nothing more. And one of those 'stuck up snobs' happens to be my best friend Lissa, who I know you have a thing for."

"Yeah, ok, keep telling yourself that. Look, I know you pine after Dimitri. It's kind of sad and pathetic. You like him, I like Lissa, so how about we make a deal?"

I glance at him warily. Forming an alliance with a self-absorbed asshole like Christian doesn't really sound like my cup of tea. Trusting people is a very dangerous game. Never fully trust anyone, even your shadow leaves you when it's dark.

"Depends on your deal."

"We pretend to date, we make them jealous, then we go back to hating each other and cursing each other's existence, deal?"

I examine his blank expression, looking for any traces of joking, but there are none. He's really serious. The rational part of me tells me that this is a very bad idea in itself, but then the thought of Dimitri having to suffer through what I did takes over and before I can stop them, that fateful word comes out. "Deal."

He holds out his hand, and I shake it, basically sealing my fate. "See you later, Hathaway. Try not to miss me too much." He calls as I push past him.

"Suck my majestic dick." I retort as I leave the chapel.

The whole time I walk back towards my dorm, I'm wondering what the hell I've managed to get myself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke, feeling groggy and exhausted, almost like I hadn't slept at all. I yawned, and stretched, not wanting to get up. Mmmm, classes could wait, I'd just skip today. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening, because the moment my head hit the pillow, in walked Christian.

I immediately pulled the covers up, because last night I had chosen to sleep naked. Of course, it was just my luck that today a guy would decide to enter my room. "Rise and shine Hathaway!" he says cheerily.

"How the hell can you be so chipper when it's this early in the morning?" I grumble before pulling the blanket over my head. There are certain people that want to have full conversations early in the morning, and it's ok to kill these people.

"Oh no you don't. It's time to wake up. Our fans await."

Our fans? What the hell was he even talking about? And then all the memories from last night come flooding back, and I mentally kick myself. "Go away." I groaned, before turning over on my side and getting comfortable. I felt him tugging at the blanket, attempting to yank the covers off of me. "I'm naked!" I yelled, but he seems incapable of hearing, and continues trying to rip my protection off of me.

"Either get up, or I'll rip the covers off and drag you out of here. It would be quite an eventful day, showing up to class in your birthday suit. It will give people plenty to talk about." he threatens, but I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"You're such an asshole." I mutter before slowly sitting up. I already missed the comfort and warmth of my bed. Christian was still there, sitting on the edge of my bed. "So, I'm up now, no thanks to you. Can I get dressed now?" I asked impatiently. If there was one thing that Rose Hathaway lacked, it was dealing with annoying people that I hated early in the morning.

"By all means." He said, making no attempt to move. "Ok, let me re-phase that. Can I get dressed alone?"

He smirked, before walking over to my dresser and rummaging around. "So there's this thing called privacy. Ever heard of it?"

"Maybe once or twice." He agreed dryly. I was about three seconds from slapping him upside the head.

"You know, I'm about to spartan kick your preg ass." I growled, my patience growing dangerously thin.

"I'd love to see you try. You want to impress Dimitri right?"

I nod hesitantly, not entirely sure where this conversation was heading to.

"Then we have to change your look. You need to look sexy, and to do that, dressing sexy is part of the process. No offence Rose, but you dress like you live in a nunnery." And with that, he grabbed a white, low-cut shirt, and a belt.

"Uh, pants?" I suggested, staring at horror at the shirt he had picked for me. Lissa had bought that shirt for me, but I had never felt enough confidence to wear it. Yes folks, even I, the bold, outspoken Rose Hathaway still had problems with my self-esteem and lacking confidence at times.

"This should be long enough to sustain as a dress."

I held it up and glanced at him. "This barely covers my stomach." I point out, praying to God he chose something more appropriate for school. After all, I was training to become a guardian, not a stripper. He looks in my closet, shaking his head at every article of clothing in it.

"Nothing you have us suitable, so..." He slides off his shirt and flings at me. I glance at his body, and I must admit, I'm impressed. His body isn't as nice as Dimitri's, or even close to as toned, but he doesn't have a bad figure. He catches my glance and smirks. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He says, his tone smug and full of cockiness. His shirt might go down to my mid-thighs, if I'm lucky.

"Fine, can I get dressed without you watching?" I ask, trying not to think of the rest of the hell this day is bound to be. He shrugs and turns the other way. I quickly slide on my bra, underwear, and the the shirt. I cinch the belt around my waist. "Kay, you can look now."

He turns around and nods in approval. "Damn Rose, you look good. If you weren't such a stuck up bitch, even I'd fuck you. Now, leave your hair down and this look just might work."

I ignore his comment, even though I was highly considering flinging some snarky comebacks his way. I slip on some flats and off we go. He grabs my hand as we walk down the hall and outside. I resist the urge to punch him. I loose count of how many horrified and shocked looks we receive as we enter the building. People began furiously whispering. Don't people have better things to talk about? Lissa looks especially shocked as she takes in our holding hands. Christian has this smug look on his face that I would love to wipe off.

Better yet, as we walk past the guardians, I feel Dimitri's eyes on me. His eyes are burning as he takes in the sight of us, and he looks like he wants to kill Christian right now. I feel victorious and Christian shoots me another cocky smile. "I told you it would work." He says as we walk to our first class. We immediately release our hands and walk to our separate seats. Lissa comes in and shoots me a look that says we need to talk. She probably would've began giving me the third-degree that minute, except the teacher started talking. Of course she would want to talk now that there's a new, supposed boy in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Class drones on, but I'm too nervous to care. Just what exactly am I supposed to tell Lissa? Oh hey Lissa, yeah, you know Christian? I hate him, but I'm pretending to date him so that you two can hook up. I can tell she's anxious to get this conversation started with, and the minute the bell rings, she springs up. But much to my relief, Christian walks over to me and grabs my books. "You know, I can carry my own books. I'm not completely helpless." I say, mustering up a sweet smile for the sheer fact that Lissa is heading in our direction.

"Hey Rose, can we talk for a minute?" Lissa asks, her voice slightly agitated. It appears someone is a little jealous. I can see Christian smirks in triumph, and I repress the urge to slap him in the face. He really is too cocky for his own good.

"I'm sorry, Liss, we'll talk later, ok? Christian and I already have plans." I say, grabbing Christian's hand and practically dragging him out the door. Lissa stands there, looking hurt and confused. The minute we're out of earshot, I turn to him. "What are we going to do? Lissa wants to talk, and I have no clue what I'm supposed to say!"

"It's simple, really. You just tell her that you're lonely, and it was a spur of the moment thing, but that we're trying to date. With any luck, she'll confess how she wants to be with me, and you being the good friend you are, will tell her that you're sorry, and you don't expect our relationship to work out. After that, we'll date long enough for Dimitri to take notice of you in the way that you want, and then, we can go back to cursing each other's existences, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. I have to go practice with Dimitri now. Bye, _boyfriend_." I say sarcastically before heading off to train. My stomach is doing butterflies as I enter the training area. I always feel like this when I head off to train with Dimitri. Everything about him draws me in... His personality, his confidence, his discipline, his essence... Anything to do with him. He isn't in there when I emerge from the changing room, which makes me wonder if he's going to show up at all. Fortunately, he saunters in a few minutes later in a loose fitting black shirt that still shows off his muscles. I swear, Dimitri is most definitely a sex god. Things have been tense lately between us, ever since Tasha showed up.

I have nothing against Tasha, necessarily, but I do despise their relationship. I know I have no right to be jealous, because obviously I shouldn't be harboring any romantic feelings for my mentor, but I can't help it. He nods at me, but doesn't make any move to come towards me. "We won't be training today, Rose. I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the other guardians about the upcoming ski trip, so practice is canceled. Try not to get into too much trouble." He says sternly, before he leaves. I feel a little bit annoyed. While I will admit that part of the reason I attend practices is because of Dimitri, it's also a great way to deal with my stress and pent up anger, and at the moment, there was a lot of that. Even if he's taking a vacation, there is no way I am going to let my body get out of shape for even a day. I've worked too hard. So, I spend the hour running and working on strength and stealth techniques.

I spot Christian on my way back towards the building. He's alone, as always, and he looks troubled. "Anything I can help with?" I say as I slid next to him on the bench. He looks at me briefly, before shaking his head. He grabs my hand, and we walk to lunch. Well, lunch for me, since his diet tends to consist of blood, and mine, of Doritos.

We're almost to the lunch room, when I see Lissa with Aaron, flirting with him. I cast a sideway glance at Christian and notice his jaw is tensed up. On top of Lissa being here, Dimitri is standing in another corner with Tasha, laughing at something she said. Well, gee, it's just a party.

Suddenly, Christian pulls me close to him. "Make this look good." he whispers in my ear, before he leans down and kisses me. For a split second, I'm shocked, before I warily begin moving my lips against his. His grip on me tightens, and I kiss him back harder.

We earn a chorus of "oooooo" before we break apart. I force myself to smile, and Christian returns to gesture. I can feel Dimitri's eyes on me, as well as Lissa's. I sneak a glance at Lissa. She looks jealous, and there are no words to describe the murderous look on Dimitri's face. "I think we put on a pretty good show." I murmur, and Christian nods in agreement.

I may not be in Christian's fan-base, but I will admit, he's a pretty good kisser. If he wasn't such a cocky, manipulative asshole, I wouldn't mind a purely physical relationship with him. That thought bothers me, because I shouldn't be considering things like that. I like Dimitri, and Christian likes Lissa. We don't belong together, and it's selfish of me to make up scenarios in my head. Lissa walks over to us, hand intertwined with Aaron.

"Hey guys. There's a party tonight, and I was thinking that you and Christian should come. We haven't had a chance to hang out for a while, and I think it could be an interesting experience."

I look at Christian, and I can see that while he has his trademark smirk on, his eyes are full of sadness and anger. "Sure, I'm down." I agree, silently asking Christian if he's game too. He nods, and Lissa smiles before walking off.

"I thought you hated parties." I state, as we resume walking towards the cafeteria.

"I do. But, in order to make this plan work, we have to flaunt off our 'love' as much as possible."

"I don't think they're expecting us to be in love... I mean, we just started dating."

"That's what they think. For all they know, we could've been secretly hooking up for months. So, I'll swing by your dorm around 6 to help you get ready."

"Are you certain you're not gay? I mean, you seem more interested in clothing than I do."

He growls, and shoots me an angry look. "We both know I'm not gay. If I was, I'd be hitting on Dimitri, instead of you. Remember, I am dressing you tonight. We have to make you look fuckable."

I roll my eyes, but inside I'm nervous. I already have a reputation as a slut, and I'm pretty sure that I don't want to add to that reputation with all my scanty clothing. Either way, tonight will hopefully be a night to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The partying scene was once where I was most comfortable. I used to get along with almost everyone, and I was a guaranteed good time, or at least, I was good for conversation. A big secret that I haven't really let many people in on is that I'm actually still a virgin. I know it may seem very unbelievable, since most of my friends are guys, but I've always held this certain distrust towards girls. Girls tend to be more dramatic, and they're shady bitches.

However, when I ran away with Lissa, my partying days came to an abrupt hault. When you're spending most of your time trying to keep the last Dragomir princess alive, you can't afford to relax and be intoxicated. Stupidity leads to mistakes, and when you're relying on one dhampir girl to protect you, mistakes are something you cannot afford.

I glance warily at the clock, as it gradually approaches the hour of 6. I feel my dread and anticipation increasing, as the minutes fly by. Finally the digits flip to 6:00 and there is a knock on my door. If there is one positive thing I can say about Christian, it's that at least he's prompt. I sigh and open the door. He enters and immediately heads towards my closet. "Well, hello to you too, Christian. I'm fine, thanks for asking." I grumble, before I make myself comfortable on my bed.

"I didn't come here to make small talk, and neither did you. I'm not here to be your friend, and I most certainly don't consider you mine."

"The feeling is mutual." I snap, before I pull out some black nail polish and begin painting my nails. God, I hate him. He's holding an article of clothing in his hands, but from my peripheral view, I can't see which dress he picked out. I reluctantly get up from the bed and walk over towards him. He's holding a red dress. Dammit, I had been hoping he wouldn't find that. "Where have you been hiding this?" He asks. His back is to me, but I can still sense the smirk he's wearing right now.

"I meant to burn it."

"But why? Who knew you actually had a slight taste in fashion? I was starting to believe you were completely hopeless."

"I won't wear it."

"Yes, you will. It suits you, it's hot, and it will look good on you."

"No, I won't. My mom gave me that dress, and I hate my mom. She's a heartless bitch who values her job more than her own daughter. I refuse to wear anything she has ever picked out for me."

"Well, Rose, it sucks to suck, because you are wearing this dress, and I don't care what it takes for you to wear it. I'll stuff you in it myself if that's what it takes." His tone makes it clear that there is no room for negotiation. Too bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Rose Hathaway takes orders from almost no one, and it will be a chilly day in Hell before I take orders from a moroi.

"I'm not, and that's final. You can dress me in any other article of clothing, but I refuse to wear that fucking dress." I growl. He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to protest. I give him a sharp look. "I will kick your ass if you make any attempts to put me in that stupid frock of clothing."

He snorts. "I'd love to see you try, Rose. Despite what you think, you're not as bad ass as you like to pretend to be. I could take you any day of the week."

I stand up. "Is that so?" I raise my eyebrow and take a step closer. He smirks again, and grabs my arm. "Yes, that is so." He says, and I react. I grab him and slam him into the wall, grabbing his arm, and attempting to hike it up his back. Unfortunately he predicts this move, and wrenches out of my grasp. Before I can react turns me around and pins me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head. We're both breathing slightly heavier, and I realize that our faces are only inches apart.

"Come on Rose, that was too easy." He says, before releasing me from his grasp and tossing the dress at me. Dammit, I just got my ass handed to me by Christian of all people. Talk about a hit on my self-esteem. I scowl before running a finger over the material. It's silky, and it's one of the shortest articles of clothing I have. It still smells like the slightly minty perfume my mom always wore, and it brings an ache to my chest. I hate her, so much, and I detest this dress just as much. I can feel Christian's gaze on me, but I ignore it. I would rather die than wear this stupid dress.

However, Christian has made it clear that it's not up for debate, and I just want to get this night over with. I'm ready to not feel, for once, to not have to think, or deal with stupid drama or fake boyfriends. I motion for him to turn around, and for once, he complies wordlessly.

I undress quickly and slide the dress on, mentally cringing as I feel the fabric touch my skin. I hate the dress even more on myself than I did holding it. Wearing it brings me closer to her, and that's something I've never desired in my entire 17 years. I glance in the mirror. This dress goes down mid-thigh, and at least it hugs me in the right way. I'm hoping to get drunk enough tonight that some stranger can rip it to shreds with their teeth. Whoops, there's a slutty thought.

I head over to the bathroom, ignoring Christian's stare, and I began working on my hair. The silence is uncomfortable, but I have nothing to say at the moment. An hour later we're ready to go, my hair curled, my makeup heavier than usual. Christian holds my hand as we walk across the yard towards the moroi dorms. "So, why are you agreeing to go to the party? You hate parties."

"You don't know me as well as you seem to think."

"No, but I happen to know you've been exiled from society, and since you make it no secret that you hate just about everyone in our school, I fail to see why a party would excite you."

"It's simple. Lissa will be there."

"So, you're willing to socialize with idiotic morois and drunk dhampirs to get close to Lissa."

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

Another point for Christian. At least he's willing to do things that suck for those he likes.

"Why are you going?"

"Simple. There's alcohol. Alcohol helps me forget about things. It makes everything easier to deal with."

"Rose, are you saying you're an alcoholic?" Christian asks, for once sounding serious, and not snarky.

"Not even close. I can live without it, but I see no harm in indulging in a little fun every now and then."

We're almost to the dorms now, when we spot Lissa and Aaron walking towards us. "Change of plans, we're hosting this little rendez-vou in the woods. We were going to host it in Jesse's dorm, but it appears more people are coming than planned. We'll see you guys at the lake!" Lissa calls over her shoulder as her and Aaron head back in the dorm.

I sigh as we walk towards the woods. It seems like a great night to get eaten alive by mosquitoes. When we arrive, the party has already begun, many drunken teenagers laughing and dancing. I've missed this, I just never realized how much. I let go of Christian's hand and immediately sought out to find a beer. Ralf is by the keg, handing out beer to everyone.

"Here you go, Rose. Enjoy!" He says, handing me a beer. I mumble a thanks and take a large gulp, enjoying the slight burn as it slides down my throat. I go off to mingle, getting ready for the first good night I've had in a long time.

Three drinks later, and I'm not sure how drunk I am. I feel more wasted than I should. I mean, I've always been a girl who can handle her drink, so I'm confused. I feel like I'm floating, and I feel all giggly. Lissa and Aaron are dancing much to my relief. I'm not quite sure that I feel relieved. I just know, that for some reason, I don't want Lissa with anyone else. Christian is sitting over on a log, glaring at Aaron as he pulls Lissa closer, to the point where they're grinding.

I feel an arm snake around my waist, and I look up, confused. It's Jesse. "Hey Rose." He slurs. Damn, the kid sounds more wasted than I am. "Hey Jesse." I say, smiling. Jesse is pretty hot, and I'm to the point where I could give a fuck less what anyone else thinks.

"Want to dance?" He asks and I nod. We make our way to the crowd of slutty teenagers, before he presses himself against me. I lose myself in the music, enjoying the heat radiating from Jesse. I can feel something poking against me, and I realize in amusement that he has a boner. For some reason, that thought makes me laugh. "Want to go somewhere else?" he whispers in my ear.

"Depends on what you had in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere more quiet." He says, grabbing my arm, and he begins pulling me away from the crowd. I haven't even given him an answer yet. Prick. Well, there goes my good mood. I giggle, but I feel this underlying sense of dread. For some reason, and I can't figure out why, I don't want to go anywhere with Jesse.

"I d-don't want... To... L-leave the party." I slur, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Ah, come on Rose, you'll love it, I promise. No one else has ever complained."

"N-no. I- I don't want to."

He continues tugging me further away from the crowd, and I can feel the panic starting to set in. I'm too drunk to fight. "L-;eave me alone." I protest weakly.

"There are two ways to party. You can agree, and save yourself the trouble, or we can do this the hard way. Jesse always gets what he wants, and I want you. You don't get to tease me, and then leave me hanging."

And with that, he slams me up against a tree, and begins bitting my neck.

"I think she said to leave her alone. Why don't you take a hint, Zeklos, and leave her the fuck alone." A familiar voice growls.


	5. Author's Note 1

Hey guys, Del here! I'm sorry, I hate Author's notes just as much anyone else does. Especially when the author hasn't updated in forever, and then it alerts you "Author has updated (insert story name here)" and you get really excited only to find out that the story is actually not being updated, but instead, you have to read all this stupid yammering, and it crushes your soul.

Haha, anyway, I am sorry that I got your hopes up, only to write a dumb Author's note. But, I need your input! You see, the last chapter went pretty swimmingly, if I do say so myself. Sorry, I'm totally rambling right now. I have two questions that I want you to answer, and we'll go from there.

1) How would you feel about the next chapter being in Christian's point of view? I know that there are people who hate that, which is why I'm asking for your opinion.

2) How comfortable with sexy time are you? Like, obviously this story is rated 'M' for a reason, because, eventually, there will be hookups in the book. It's sort of inevitable. I do plan on turning this story into a sort of long story, but, I want to find your comfort level. Some people are very comfortable with long, descriptive sexual scenes, and others cringe at it. I figure, if you're reading this story, you obviously wanted smut, but, there are the rare few who decide to read it because it sounds ok. I just don't want anyone bitching at me because there is sex in the chapters, you know? So, please comment and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Christian steps out from the shadows, his face twisted in annoyance. Jesse glances over at him, his shoulders tensing up. "She wants it, ok? So, why don't you butt out, Ozera?" Jesse snaps, his grip on me tightening. I struggle to break free, annoyed at myself for being too intoxicated to fight back.

"Clearly, she doesn't, if she's said 'no' at least a dozen times. You can't seriously be so dense that you don't understand the meaning of the word. I mean, I know you aren't used to hearing the word, but I never took you for a rapist." Christian says, stepping closer to us.

Jesse tenses his jaw, and clenches his fist. Can he please just let me go already? With great reluctance, he finally loosens his grasp, and I yank my arm free, stumbling slightly, before I manage to make it to Christian's side. "M-My herooo!" I slur, giggling, as I cling to his side. He glances at me, briefly, before his gaze narrows, and he glances back at Jesse. "Wow, you must be feeling really proud right now. Is your ego all good and puffed up? You fucking drugged her!"

Drugged me? Well, it would explain how I was able to get drunk so quickly, and why I was having problems with my coordination and thoughts. I just never thought Jesse was that low.

"I didn't drug her. I didn't even give her beer." Jesse protests. Christian takes a step forward, fists balled up by his sides, his stance making it clear he's ready to fight.

"Bullshit. Lying will do nothing to help you in this case."

"No, he's… R-right. R-Ralf ga-gave me the beer." I add, hoping to stop this fight. Honestly, I just want to go back to the party. Christian looks at me, and I can tell he's struggling not to knock Jesse's lights out. He shakes his head, and we leave Jesse, me leaning heavily on Christian for support.

The party is still going on, and it's as if I never left. I return to the festivities, trying to get past the fact that if it wasn't for Christian, I would have probably been raped tonight. I don't like depending on other people for support, so it greatly bothers me that Christian had to save my ass. It's quite irking. I want another beer, but I'm worried that if I accept any more from Ralf, there's a good chance that it will be roofied as well. When I said that I didn't want to remember tonight, this isn't really how I planned on it.

I go over to the cooler and grab a beer from it. At least I can trust that this hasn't been touched by anyone else, and as long as I keep the beer with me, I should be safe. I take a swig of it, before I return to dancing. 2 beers later, and I am completely trashed. I can't find my shoes, but I'm too wasted to care. I'm dancing with people that I'd never talk to in a million years, and it's the greatest feeling in the entire world.

For once, I don't have to focus on the darkness that Lissa exerts, the pressures of becoming a guardian someday, or other high school bullshit. It's wonderful. Eventually, I find myself grinding on someone, another stranger most likely. Thankfully, it's not Jesse. He's sulking in a corner, glaring daggers at me. Men; They're all freaking babies.

Whoever is dancing with me seems to be really enjoying it, because a few minutes later, I find that they have a boner. It gives me power to know that I can make men weak. God, that sounded a little cocky. I grind into them a little harder, and they hiss. Fuck it, I want whoever I'm dancing with. I turn around, only to see, with slight horror, that it's Christian.

His eyes are slightly glossy, and I can tell that he's pretty wasted. I grab his hand and start tugging him towards the dormitories. He looks confused, slightly, and he resists for a second, before changing his mind and following. We're both stumbling pretty bad, and I feel a little light-headed. But, I also feel this surge of confidence, and the feeling that I can do anything. Plus, I'm a little horny.

We reach Christian's dorm sooner than I realize. I glance up at Christian, who I find is already looking at me, as well. "Well… Good night, I guess…" I trail off, turning to go inside. He surprises me, by grabbing lightly on my wrist. I look up at him. "You're... too… drunk… make it back to your dorm… sleep here." he slurs. I giggle and he leads me up to his dorm. Deep down I know this is a bad idea, but I'm tired, and I'm sure Christian is just as exhausted.

We reach my room, and I go off to take a shower. I hop in, letting the hot water hit my shoulders, and I begin relaxing. I almost scream, however, when the curtain slides open. Christian places a hand over my mouth and smirks. "What… What are you.. in here?" I ask, more than a little confused. He steps into the shower.

"I'm… Saving water." He says, before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. I'm about to protest, but he just shrugs, and makes it pretty clear that he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Thankfully, I'm too drunk to care. I relax again, but that's short-lived, because Christian begins massaging my shoulders. I tense for a second, and I am about to whirl around, but he pulls me closer to him. "Just relax, Rose." he says, increasing the pressure on my shoulders. I'm so wasted, and I don't see the problem with a one-night stand. I mean, I've waited long enough. I moan quietly, and I can mentally picture Christian doing one of his trademarks smirks right now. Cocky bastard.

He continues to rub my shoulders, and I moan continuously. Finally, with a new surge of confidence, and thoughts that I will gladly blame on the alcohol, I do something unexpected. I kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Del here, again. Sorry I left you hanging last chapter. But, I do have to keep the story somewhat mysterious. Otherwise, where's the fun? Anywhore, I am sorry, so without further adieu, here is the next chapter! Remind me, in the next chapter to give some shout outs to all the awesome people who have bothered to comment on my story and to actually read it. I really appreciate your existence. Stay strong, you're beautiful.

He freezes as my lips meet his, but only for a split second before he whirls me around and pushes me against the shower wall, hard. But at this point, I don't care how rough it is. I just know for some reason, that I want this, and from how aggressively he's kissing me back, I know Christian wants it too. I'm nowhere close to being in love with him, but I do feel a physical attraction to him, that much is undeniable.

He licks my bottom lip, asking for enterance, but I decide to be a tease and deny him passage. He growls, before he grabs my ass. I gasp in surprise, and his tongue plunges into my mouth, and a battle of the tongues begins. My hands find their way into his hair, and I tug, hard. He groans before his grip on my hips tightens. I push myself even closer, until there is virtually no space left between us.

Christian's mouth moves from my lips to my neck, and he bites gently on my pulse point. "Rose…. Tell me to stop." He whispers against my skin. I remain silent, except for the occasional quiet moans that continue to slip from my mouth. He moves lower, moving down to my breasts, and he takes one into his mouth. "Tell me to stop, now." Again, I remain voiceless, as he takes one of my nipples, and gently bites.

"Rose, I'm warning you, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all." His voice is desperate now, pleading me to see things rationally and stop this before we make a huge mistake. "Who says I want you to?" I ask, my tone challenging.

He groans, before he takes my other breast into his mouth, and bites on it too. Eventually both of them are hard, and I find that I'm desperate for some kind of release. I feel his hand moving closer to my center, but I shake my head. Christian looks at me, his eyes silently asking if I want to stop. I shake my head, and grip his throbbing cock. His eyes roll back, and I begin sliding my hands up and down his length. He lets out a series of quiet moans, but if he thinks I'm going to let him cum quite yet, he's in for a rude awakening.

His breath is becoming raspy and it's coming in shorter breaths. But, before he can finish, I release. He looks at me, his face displaying clear annoyance at the fact that I just stopped him from orgasming. "What the hell?" he growls. I shrug, and turn to get out of the shower. The rational part of me has returned, and I am not going to sleep with my best friend's crush, even though I desperately want to. But, before I step out of the shower, I am yanked back to him. "Do you really think I'm going to let you walk away in the heat of the moment. I've wanted this for a long time, since before I had a thing for Lissa, and I intend to indulge in my desires. Rose, I am going to fuck you, every single way that I have ever fantasized about you." And his mouth once again meets mine.

I know this is wrong, that wanting this is very, very wrong. But, all I can concentrate on is his tongue around mine, and the way he's gripping me as if I'm the meaning of life. It makes me feel wanted, for once in my life. I'm going to lose my virginity, if it's the last thing I do, and it will be with Christian, tonight. He slides a finger into my folds, and I can't stop the loud moan that slips out. He smirks at me. "Enjoying this?" his voice is totally smug.

"Immensely." I reply, before my hand returns to gripping his cock.

He moans, and buries his face into my neck, as his fingers slide farther inside of me. "Fuck me, please?" I ask, desperately wanting to feel him fill me up. He doesn't hesitate, before the tip of his cock slides against my vagina, teasing me. I'm getting frustrated, and I bite his neck, trying to take my frustration out on him. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and we halt in our tracks. Christian curses under his breath, and I sigh annoyed, and slide out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist before going to answer the fucking door. I hate stupid people.


	8. Author's Note 2

**** Hey guys, Del here! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, since April 27, to be specific. I'm really sorry! I do have a legit excuse this time though. You see, recently, I participated in a protest at school, in which 13 of us were kicked off of school property for the day, and we protested for a voice on our school board. I am now majorly grounded. I was already grounded, but now I have gotten all privileges revoked. That includes my phone, laptop, notebooks, ipod, outside… Everything has been taken away.**

**All I am allowed to do all day besides homework is read atlases, dictionaries, and encyclopedias. Yay. So, I will update when I can, but school is ending very soon, and I have no clue when I'll be ungrounded, so there is a good chance it could be a while. I'm really sorry! Now, for those shoutouts I promised.**

**First, I would love to thank xxX I love vampires Xxx for being amazing and commenting on all my updates and really making me feel like someone gave a shit about my story. Thank you so much for being an amazing person and for giving me your honest input. It makes my job as a writer so much more enjoyable. I love you, you seductive peasant.**

**Second, I would like to thank my most recent reviewers, Mercenary prev. GoChlollie, countryheart, and BenjyLovesCloud for leaving such positive feedback. Of course, you're not even close to the only people I want to thank. I want to seriously thank everyone who has bothered to read my story, and for being so patient with my laziness and rubbish chapters. I love you all so much, and I want to thank you and express my honest gratitude to everyone who has bothered to read this story.**

**I mean, 47 follows and 32 favorites? I NEVER expected so many people to read it! It might sound kind of stupid, thinking that that's a lot of readers, but on another site I use called Quotev, I'm lucky if 3 people read my story, so this is kind of a huge deal. Thank you so, so much! I love each and every one of you, and I am working on the next chapter as we speak. I'm hoping to have it posted by later tonight. Thank you, you sexy, amazing, perfect peasants!3 ****

**-Enlightening Tale Brethren**


	9. Chapter 9

I hesitantly opened the door, and about sighed in relief that it's just Dimitri. I mean, maybe I should be freaking out right now, since I totally just almost boned Christian, but knowing my luck, it would be Kirova or Lissa at the door. That would be the highlight of my young life. I see Dimitri's gaze briefly go up and down my body before he looks at me with a stern expression. "Can I help you?" I ask, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere I'm currently in.

He looks at me once more, not saying anything, which is pretty weird, since Dimitri has never been one to hold back his opinions before. He's always been a pretty blunt person. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Christian.." He says, wordlessly asking me if he can come in. I hold the door open and he timidly steps inside. I don't even bother to wonder how he knew I was at Christian's dorm. I secretly think Dimitri stalks me.

"What about Christian and I?"

"I don't like it."

"Why? He's not a bad guy. Sure, he's a royal pain in the ass, and he gets on my last nerve all the time. But he's not a bad guy, just because his parents chose to turn Strigoi, doesn't mean he's going to, if that's what you're implying."

"No, that's not what I'm implying. I know he's not evil and he's nothing like his parents. I simply meant, I don't like it, because I don't like seeing you with anyone else."

"And yet, you told me you held no romantic interest towards me, and you viewed me as a kid.." I add, raising my eyebrows for emphasis. It's weird, I'd imagined this moment a thousand times, and yet, I still wasn't ready for it. I wanted Dimitri to tell me that he wanted to pursue a relationship with me.

"I lied. I like you, Rose. I won't say love, but I definitely feel possessive towards you. It's been hell, watching you and Christian together, flirting, kissing, laughing…" He's about to say more, but I don't give him the chance, because suddenly our mouths are intertwined, my body displaying the emotions I could never say verbally. He doesn't hesitate before he snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

Our tongues our battling for dominance, and for once, everything feels right. Well, it felt right, until I hear someone clear their throat. We quickly break apart, and I blush when I notice Christian standing there, looking slightly horrified at the sight in front of him. I feel guilty, even though I shouldn't, because it's not like Christian and I are actually together.

"Right… Uh, Dimitri, leave. Rose and I have some things to discuss." Christian says, eyes narrowing at us. Dimitri nods his head and leaves quickly.

"So, that was kind of awkward, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that.." I say, slightly apologetic.

Christian just smirks. "You know, I almost feel bad for walking in on you two. You were making soft porn, pretty much. I'm sorry for interrupting you two, and protecting you from an unpreventable teenage pregnancy."

"Gee, thank you for being so concerned for my well-being. So, does this mean we can officially break up then?" I ask, slightly hopeful.

He smiles, and nods. "Lissa did ask me to talk to her later, so this makes things slightly easier. Now I don't have to feel gross by kissing you. We can also pretend that the previous thing never happened, right?"

"Gladly. So, frenemies?" I ask, sticking out my hand. He gives me a weird look, but shakes my hand. I quickly gather my clothes and leave. I almost feel like I'm doing the walk of shame, except, we didn't do anything. Well, not really. I mean, my virtue is still intact.

I feel slightly guilty and disgusted for almost having sex with Christian, but Dimitri's timing was actually perfect. He saved me from really feeling true self-hatred, because I would've given my virginity to someone I didn't love. I'm just hoping that Dimitri will pursue a relationship with me soon.


End file.
